Tier
by CutieDoll
Summary: Tier - Animal. 'Porque Logan me hace sentir como un animal...' Kendall S. Kogan... Pasen, lean & Dejen Review!


Bueno… como decir esto….

Tier significa Animal en Alemán… pero ¿por que viene al tema?

Hace no mucho estaba, en una de mis búsquedas y navegación por Internet, encontré un grupo de Heavy Metal Industrial llamado ''Rammstein'' como a mi me fascina el Rock… y mas el pesado o también conocido como Heavy Metal, y escuche una canción llamada ''Engel''… y sinceramente me encanto. Y seguí buscando mas canciones hasta a llegar a traumarme con 2 videos… ''Mein Teil'' y ''Mein Herz Brennt''… no dormí y bueno… para que se me quite lo metiche hehehe. ¿¡A QUE VOY CON ESTO!? Bueno… días después hasta el día de ayer que encontré una canción también llamada ''Tier'' y la escuche y me ENCANTO… bueno hasta que encontré la traducción… y bueno cada vez que leía cada estrofa sentía miedo…

'' El ira hacia su hija

Es bella y joven

Y entonces el será como un perro

Que con su propia carne y sangre se aparea''

Y yo así de: ''Ahhhhhhhh!'' avente la tableta y me hice bolita… después de un rato de posición fetal, se me ocurrió este Kogan xD

Soy LostInLoveForKoganSonikku. Ahora soy SexualRushWithKoganSonadow.

Ya me aburrí de hacer historias inocentes… quiero revelarme!

Ya les dejo leer… nos leemos abajo!

**Advertencia: ChicoxChico, Sexo salvaje, palabras fuertes, celos enfermos y lo mejor ¿no? Muchos Gemidos!.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Porque Logan me hacia sentir como un animal…'' Kendall S.

~Kogan~

Eran las 12 de la noche, después de un día agotador en el estudio. Los ensayos para la nueva temporada eran agotadores… yo solo quería estar con mi novio Logan, aunque había una tipa, hermana de la actual novia de Carlos, que estaba de resbalosa junto a mi Logan.

Sinceramente ¿Qué hace la tipa junto a Logan sabiendo que el y yo estábamos juntos?

Los celos me atacan… ciento las punzadas y mi sangre arder al verlo con ella.

El no me dejara por ella… claro que no, el me entrego lo mas importante de su alma, su virginidad… eso lo tenia atado a mi de cualquier modo.

Mis celosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por James enfrente de mí, se veía confundido.

-Oye amigo… porque acecinas con la mirada a Makenzie* - Dijo James con un tono burlón que hizo querer ahorcarlo.

-Cállate… - Dije tajante.

-Calma Kendall solo jugaba… - Dijo suspirando.

Yo sabia que James tenia sentimientos hacia Carlos… pero el esta con Alexa.

-Me iré a dormir… - Volvió a decir para irse a su casa, sin antes despedirse de todos los que se encontraban aquí reunidos después de nuestras vacaciones… aunque tuvimos que ensayar… no fueron del todo vacaciones… ya estábamos en el puerto para ya irnos a nuestros hogares.

Necesito a Logan, quiero que esa perra infértil se aleje de el…

Me acerque fulminando con la mirada a Makenzie… Logan solo me sonrío.

-Hola mi amor… - Saludo dándome un beso y un abrazo. La chica me veía, sonreí victorioso al ver su reacción cuando bese a Logan, en tu cara perra…

-Nos vemos, fue un gusto – Se despidió de la chica y nos fuimos juntos hacia nuestra casa… que quedaba muy lejos del puerto.

En mi imaginación se comenzaban a crear imágenes de lo que fue nuestra primera vez… el debajo mío, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre mientras pieles chocaban… sigo sin poder olvidar su rostro, sonrojado, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta con un pequeño hilo de saliva, agitado y se movía de arriba hacia abajo… me enloquecía…

No sentí cuando mis pantalones se comenzaban a apretar ahí abajo…

Logan estaba muy entretenido viendo por la ventana del auto, comenzamos a pasar por un oscuro bosque… el olor a pinos impregnaba mis fosas nasales… lo mire, y estaba aguantando las ganas de morderle el cuello y hacerlo mío ahora mismo, mis pantalones ardían… cada vez el camino era mas largo…

¡No aguanto más!

Frene el auto haciendo que Logan se asustara un poco.

-Oye… casi me golpeo… - Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Yo seguía sin contestar…

Su piel blanca y suave me hacia adicto a el…

-Que tienes Ken… - Lo interrumpí dándole un feroz beso en sus labios, tan rosas y suaves…

Sus labios sabían a gloria… necesitaba estar dentro de el… abrirle las piernas y enviarlo al paraíso mientras gime mi nombre…

Me separe bruscamente ya que sentí un sabor metálico… el beso fue tan brusco que llegue a sacarle sangre de sus finos labios… Salí del auto para abrirle la puerta a Logan y salir. La erección que tenia cada vez se hacia mas grande…

Abrí su puerta y lo saque y lo tumbe en el verde y oscuro césped…

-Te necesito Logan… necesito estar dentro de ti… - Susurre en su oído mientras besaba su cuello…

-Pero… estamos en un bosque… - Dijo excusándose.

Ni crea que eso me detendrá…

-No me importa… - Lentamente le quite la camisa verde que llevaba en este momento, beso su pecho y lamia desde el cuello hasta los pequeños pezones rosas… eran tan suaves al tacto.

Sentía que se estremecía a mi tacto… pero si quería parar, no lo dejaría.

-Ah… ah… ah Ken… Kendall… - Me encanta que gima mi nombre de esa manera…

Lamia todo su pecho… hasta que con la lengua baje hasta el cierre de sus pantalones. Sentí sus manos desabrochando mi camisa azul lentamente, su boca estaba entre abierta su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente respirando. Cuando me la quito, lo recosté bruscamente quitando sus pantalones con todo y boxer dejándome ver una pequeña erección a punto de terminar de pararse. Sonreí y me relamí los labios.

Tome el pedazo de carne entre mis manos, era grande y se comenzaba a poner cada vez mas pesado ante mi tacto. Comencé a jalar de arriba hacia abajo el pequeño cuero que le rodeaba*.

Lo oía gemir de una manera tan exquisita… esto me incito a metérmelo a la boca, mi lengua jugaba con todo, lo succionaba…

-Ah… ah… oh Ken… Kenny… que bien lo… lo haces… ah… sigue… ¡sigue mas! – Si con esto gemía como loco… me imagino cuando lo penetre con salvajismo como planeo hacerlo…

Me detuve… y baje mis pantalones con todo y boxer, revelando mi gran erección que sentía explotar…

Hice que Logan separara sus piernas, dejándome un clara vista de su deliciosa entrada que me hacia adicto a el.

Me acerque y lo penetre con mi lengua, podrá sonar extraño, pero tenia un sabor delicioso… adictivo y no me canso de repetirlo… cada vez iba mas veloz y los gemidos de Logan eran cada vez mas fuertes… saque mi lengua de repente, el emitió un gemido de vacío…

Me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé metiendo la punta de mi miembro salvajemente, gruñí de placer al sentir las suaves paredes de la entrada de Logan apretando cada vez mas mi pene…

Sin pensarlo mas embestí con mas fuerza, sentía a Logan arquear la espalda…

Comencé a penetrarlo con más fuerza, se sentía tan bien.

-¡Ah… ah… ah… Kenny mas… mas fuerte! – Gimió el pálido abrazándome por el cuello y comenzó a lamerme. Yo obedecía todas sus peticiones… sus gritos y gemidos me incitaban a más…

-¡AH! Mas… mas… mas… por favor… ah… ah… ¡Ken…Kendall!... – Gritaba rasguñándome la espalda.

Yo comencé a lamer su cuello… a darles pequeñas mordidas.

-¡Oh dios mas! – Eso no me gusto para nada… eres solo mío y solo gimes mi nombre… nadie mas… mordí fuertemente su cuello sacándole sangre y un chillido de dolor.

-¡Solo gime mi nombre! – Grite acelerando más mis embestidas…

La imagen que tenia enfrente era excitante… Logan tenia los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta con un hilo se saliva bajando de esta, muy sonrojado, su pecho bajaba y subía por la acelerada respiración, la sangre inundaba su cuello y su pene rebotaba en ambos abdómenes.

-¡Oh Kendall… ah…! - Muy bien… solo gime mi nombre….

-Mastúrbate para mí… - Dije entre dientes.

El tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse para mí… odiaba la sensación que me daba cuando iba terminar…

-¡Logan! – Grite su nombre cuando me corrí dentro de el.

-¡Kendall! – Gimió al venirse igual cuando sintió mi semen dentro de el…

Ambos nos quedamos un momento recostados y yo lamia su ensangrentado cuello…

El se recostó espalda arriba y levanto el trasero haciendo que se notara mas, sin resistirme le di una pequeña nalgada.

-Hay… no sabes cuanto me encanto que me hicieras el amor así de salvaje… - Me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Me subí encima de el y lo tome de las caderas.

-Otra ronda mi amor… - Ronronee en su cuello lo sentí estremecerse bajo mi.

-Cl… claro… - Me dijo colocándose de cuatro puntos.

Y comencé a penetrarlo salvajemente… no me cansaba… lo necesito… me encanta mandarlo al paraíso… con su piel blanca y frágil… me hacia querer penetrarlo hasta que el jodido sol sale…

Me hace sentir fuerte…

Excitado…

Loco…

Me hace sentir con un Animal Salvaje buscando mas con los sensuales sonidos que salían de su boca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Makenzie Vega: Hermana de Alexa, han andado muy juntos en el crucero -.-

*Cuero que le rodeaba: Para los que tal vez no captaron… es la circuncisión.

¡Gracias por leer!

~SexualRushWithKoganSonadow.


End file.
